


By Design - Aftershock

by queenwcrown



Series: By Design [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Experiment, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Emotionally Repressed, Emotionless, Experiment, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Manipulation, Opposites Attract, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Social Anxiety, The Truman Show AU, it's minor though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9746069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenwcrown/pseuds/queenwcrown
Summary: One was suppressed until they had no emotion.One was hurting but only showed happiness.One was taught to always be timid and paranoid.One was put in a place where only the deceitful would live.One was moved around so they changed to fit in.It was an experiment named “Project Simulation”, but now that the simulation is broken, these five souls are thrown into a world they don't belong in.





	

**Story Details:**

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
\-->

**Title** **: By Design: Aftershock**

**Fandom** **: Kuroko no Basket**

**Disclaimer** **: All rights reserved to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pairings** **: KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AkaFuri, MuraHimu, KiseKasa, Aomine/Momo**

**Summary** **:**

**One was suppressed until they had no emotion.**

**One was hurting but only showed happiness.**

**One was taught to always be timid and paranoid.**

**One was put in a place where only the deceitful would live.**

**One was moved around so they changed to fit in.**

**It was an experiment named “Project Simulation”, but now that the simulation is broken, these five souls are thrown into a world they don't belong in.**

**  
**

**Release date: Unknown (Will be updated once date is known)**

**  
**

**Hello, I'm back after a long time.  I want to finish writing most or all of this book before posting it because then I won't feel as pressured.  Once it starts though, it won't stop until the end.  I hope that you will like this story.**

**If you are new, subscribe to this work, the series it is apart of or my profile!  You don't have to if you don't want to.**

**  
**

**For those who are wondering, I will be hopefully posting the next story in the Little Crimson Queen series this year!  Be on the look out for that!!**


End file.
